


Fourth of July

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Aevitas [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abbi Milkovich-Gallagher, Anxious Mickey, Canon Compliant, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Angst, Fourth of July, Gallavich, Holiday, Independence Day - Freeform, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: The fourth of July was never taken too seriously by the Milkovich-Gallaghers, but suddenly Ian sees the potential of turning this day into a childhood memory for his children. The celebration gives Mickey anxiety because he's always got one eye over his shoulder waiting for the day he gets picked up by the police. Season 7 canon compliant.





	Fourth of July

July third, Ian had come home with a little present for Abbi; an adorable fourth of July dress. She had noticed it in a store window a couple of weeks back when the damned thing was still $40. With it being last minute, though it was at a more reasonable price, allowing the little splurge. Mickey never cared much for clothes shopping for himself much less for a six year old girl. Ian however only an excuse to spoil his daughter with a new dress or a seasonal shirt for Yev. The Gallavich family didn't celebrate the fourth of July with much extravagance, a shock considering Ian's consistent love for the US military, but typically they stayed home and treated it as any other family day. This year would apparently be different, Mickey noticed as Ian presented the dress to Abbi, followed with sparklers and an American flag short sleeved button-down for Yev.

Abbi wrapped her little arms around Ian thanking him. Mickey only quirked a brow at his husband.

"What? She wanted it and it was on sale!" Ian laughed. Mickey shrugged. If Ian insisted they could afford it he believed him.

"Go hang it up, you'll be able to wear it tomorrow." She nodded and scurried off to hang up her new treasure.

"Yeah, but where? We never go anywhere." Mickey muttered when she was out of earshot.

"Aw, come on, Mick. Maybe we  _should_ go somewhere!  _Lots_ of families celebrate the fourth!"

"We've survived this long," Mickey shot back without bite, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Ian rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation. 

"It's  _fun_ Mick."

"Yeah, until a fucking cop recognizes me and drags me off for questioning in front of our  _kids_ dammit! Is that what you want?" Mickey replied in a furious whisper. Ian's heart dropped.

"It's been eight years and you bleached your hair. You have new IDs... You really think that you're going to be recognized in the dark on top of all of that?" Ian reasoned nervously. Mickey leaned against the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mickey did what he could to avoid going out too frequently. With them still living southside, his anxiety tore at him daily wondering if one day his neighbor will finally perk up the courage to rat him out. He went grocery shopping when he had to and to open house for Yev if Svet couldn't do it, but still he only went out to public spaces when completely necessary.

He worked three days a week in a back room where he wouldn't be recognized even if he were seen one of the few days he had to be out of the office. He did this all so he could simultaneously give his husband and children a better life than he had growing up, allowing his kids to be kids and not requiring Ian to pay all of their bills, and avoided the human eye as much as possible so the family he'd risked his ass for wouldn't have to see him get carted back off to prison. Ian understood Mickey's anxiety but did frequently forget the harsh reality of how much risk he took to be involved in even the simplest of things.

Mickey’s heart sank just looking at Ian’s disappointment. 

“That’s not something I’m willing to risk. The cops won’t give a shit if Abbi and Yev see something like that. They don’t give a shit that I’ve turned around, and why would they? But I can’t go back, either. I can’t leave you here with them alone.” Mickey took a long pull from his beer. Ian went to the fridge and pulled out a beer for himself.

“I’m just... I’m so tired of this shit.” Mickey’s stomach dropped and heart stopped. “I don’t want them to miss out on anything even if they don’t seem to care one way or the other. I want them to look back on their childhood and know that they got as many experiences as we could afford them.” Ian sighed and took a drink, turning around to face the dark window over the sink. Mickey swallowed the last of his drink and nervously sidled up next to Ian. Ian’s hands were clenched tightly on the sink, his face shadowed.

“I’m sorry.” Mickey said lamely. He wanted to wrap his arms around his husband, to remind him that all of this shit was worth it--especially now that two kids were in the equation. This was another constant anxiety; Ian leaving him. It was irrational, he knew, but sometimes it didn’t seem so irrational. Especially times like this when Ian was acting _done._ He looked at Ian’s face and noticed Ian’s eyes staring at the gold band on his left hand. He was staring at it sadly but reverently, like he was remembering why he married Mickey, chanced so much on Mickey, in the first place.

“Look, if it means that much to you, why don’t you take them? You’re right, they’ll love it and really we should have taken Yev years ago.” Mickey’s excuse then had been that they could see the fireworks from their house--and they could, but the effect was obviously more impressive from up close and with other kids for them to play with until the big event. Mickey had never himself cared about such things. When he was a kid he never went to any Thanksgiving Parades or went to meet Santa at the mall and certainly never got a cookout or sparklers on the fourth of July and he was never bothered by that. He thought he was already one-upping his parents by making special dinners and spending time with family on these occasions, but apparently it wasn’t just enough. Ian sighed.

“But it won’t be completely right without you there.” Ian pleaded, looking deep into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey’s heart melted, as it always did when that idiot gave him the puppy-dog stare.

“I swear to God, Ian--” 

“You won’t get picked up. We’ll stand somewhere quiet and dark and we won't go downtown, even though that's where all the action is..." Mickey looked away and patted his jeans looking for a cigarette. "Please?”

Mickey was already getting worn down and he ran a hand through his hair almost as though reassuring himself it was still blonde. The blonde had made a huge difference to his potential for being recognized; Ian had hardly recognized him and for a few months after their reunion he still seemed shocked, though by now he was used to it. He never got stopped or asked if he knew about Mickey Milkovich like he was anticipating, and the one time a cop stopped him accusing him of being “the guy” Mickey was able to whip out his fake ID’s and prove he wasn’t the “Milkovich escapee.” Good damn thing those IDs worked... He’d sure as fuck spent enough on them. It was still near panic-inducing to go out in public, even when he absolutely had to.

He pulled out a cigarette but didn't light it because Ian spoke up again.

“You know Abbi won’t be happy unless you’re there too.” Ian insisted. Mickey groaned. Of course Ian would bring their adopted daughter into this. She was his weakness and Ian knew it. He had already fucked up good with Yevgeny, (partially not his fault!) and while he did want to make a conscious effort to fix things with his son, he mostly wanted to ensure that nothing ever got fucked up with his daughter.

“You had to, didn’t you.” Mickey glared. Ian grinned.

“I did.” Mickey groaned and assumed the same position as Ian; hands clenched on the counter, cigarette almost breaking between the C-K on his right hand, shoulders tense, staring at his own wedding ring. When he’d married Ian he’d vowed to give him everything he could, do everything in his power to give Ian what he wanted, to give him the perfect marriage. And goddamn him, he had meant it. Even if it meant risking his safety.

“Fine.” Mickey grumbled out. Ian’s smile spread to a look of pure joy. “BUT--We really need to look into moving out of Southside.” Ian’s grin fell. He’d known this day would come, but he had certainly hoped to wait a little bit. But really, it made sense, and actually this should be in the opposite order; they _should_ already be out somewhere far away and be planning their move back. But they never got around to moving out of Southside, so they just kept doing what they were doing and tried to keep Mickey out of harms way.

“If you want me to go out and do shit with our kids then we need to go somewhere where I don’t have to take a Xanax just to leave the fucking house and where I didn't grow up terrorizing the goddamned neighborhood. People _want_ me found still.” Ian nodded. He knew how bad Mickey’s anxiety was, he felt fractions of it constantly, just always fearing a day when he would get a call from Mickey asking him to call a lawyer and to take care of the kids.

“Okay...” Ian breathed. Mickey’s tense shoulders deflated.

“Okay.” Mickey grunted and Ian nodded. He embraced his husband from behind, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist and dropping a kiss on top of the shorter mans head.

“I’m sorry. We should have done this sooner.” Mickey nodded but just kept looking down. As Mickey stared at his wedding ring, still almost as pristine as the day they’d bought it, Ian twined his fingers between Mickey’s, the U-Up on his left hand peeking between Ian’s fingers, their rings glinting side by side. Ian was always sad to compare their rings because his ring was dulling so quickly because of his job, but he never took it off. _Ever._ Mickey’s stance relaxed again under Ian’s touch. “You look into where you want to go, and we’ll go.” They were still for a moment before Mickey finally nodded.

“Dad?” Abbi’s sweet little voice sounded from right behind him. Ian turned to her, planting a smile on his face before facing her. 

“Why is Daddy sad?” She asked pointing to Mickey.

“Why do you think Daddy’s sad? He’s fine, munchkin.” Ian laughed jovially, picking her up and setting her on the edge of the sink to face Mickey and see for herself. Mickey planted a sad smile on his face and stroked her hair.

“I’m fine, Squirt.” He assured her.

“Why are we moving?” She asked. Mickey sighed and removed his hand from her shoulder.

“Umm... Sometimes, it’s just good to get a change of scenery. Besides, where we’re going has better schools and you’ll be starting next year so we want you to be with the best.” Ian was stunned that Mickey came up with that so quickly that he realized it was probably a slight truth under the giant umbrella of the main reasoning behind their move. Abbi considered this, smiled and nodded. Mickey picked her up and put her back down on the kitchen tile.

“Go play for a little bit, I’ll get dinner going.” She nodded and ran outside to find a neighborhood kid to play with. Ian faced his husband.

“Schools?”

“I mean, I’m not wrong.”

“So, you already have a place in mind?” Mickey nodded.

“Just need to find an apartment or house that doesn’t do super thorough background checks.” Mickey finally lit the cigarette with a deep inhale.

“So we’re trading one ghetto for another?” Ian asked with disapproval.

“No. You’d just be shocked how many landlords trust their character judgement before a computer. Either way I should have enough history on that fake Social to make it work.” Mickey shook his head trying to shake out the anxiety. Ian lightly held onto Mickey’s hips and flipped him around, locking him in place with his hips.

“Okay... Let’s not worry about it for now. Let’s just focus on the holiday and on giving them a happy one, okay?” They gazed at each other, each consumed by the love there until finally Mickey nodded and Ian kissed him.

* * *

The night of the fourth, Ian helped Abbi into her new dress and couldn’t help but show her off to herself in the mirror.

“Look at you! Look at how pretty you are, you’re so cute!” She beamed at herself in the mirror and looked up at her Dad, ignoring her reflection.

“You’re pretty, too, Dad!” She said excitedly. Ian laughed and picked her up, resting her on his hip.

“Thank you!” He replied with a gentle laugh. She wrapped her arms around him as he brought her out to show her off.

“See, Mick. I told you it was worth it.” When Mickey turned around to see Abbi’s new look, he grinned shyly.

“Looking good, Squirt.” Mickey offered.

“What do you say?” Ian said when Abbi forgot to say the magic words.

“Thank you!”  Ian nodded his ascent that those were indeed the words he was looking for. Mickey nodded too.

Yevgeny walked out of his room then in the fourth of july themed overshirt which he wore unbuttoned over a regular navy tee. When worn this way, it was actually not completely tacky, which was what Ian was going for. 

“You look good too, Yevgeny!” Abbi cried excitedly. Yev offered a reserved smile.

“Thanks Abs, you look good too.” Yevgeny was turning out to be a mini-Mickey minus the attitude, which translated into someone who was usually quiet, but not shy per se. 

“Oh, good! It fits!” Ian cheered.

“Yeah, Dad. Thanks.” Ian wrapped his arm over Yev’s shoulders and gave a small squeeze.

“Everyone ready to go?” Ian asked rhetorically. Abbi nodded enthusiastically and Mickey uncrossed his arms. Ian had scouted for a secluded spot earlier that day and found one just off the bank of the Chicago river. Lots of families went there usually which he only knew from the times he happened to walk by on his way home on the fourth of July. 

Abbi grabbed the box of sparklers and hurried to the door, shoes already on and ready to go. Mickey took an anxious look at his family, closed his eyes for a moment and braved the darkening street. 

The fireworks being set of by the city were usually visible from the Gallagher house, but the spot Ian found was closer but far enough away that no cops should bother them. Yev and Abbi filled their walk with the usual child-like filler talk that adults usually tuned out. As they walked, Ian took Mickey by the hand and gave it a squeeze, a silent thank you. Mickey looked up into Ian's eyes and just shrugged. The risk should be minimal, Mickey had convinced himself.

The spot Ian found was filled with lots of neighborhood kids, a couple of grills and lots of glow in the dark jewelry. Watching all of the kids running around made Ian and Mickey both wish they had come sooner so the young ones could have longer to play. Abbi looked up at Mickey and Ian, asking for permission. Mickey nodded and she and Yevgeny raced ahead joining the other kids. Luckily a couple of older kids were there too, but either way Yevgeny was usually good about playing with his little sister.

"See, Mick?" Ian chided. Mickey just lit a cigarette and wandered to the darkest part of the space, checking out the parents for anyone who might recognize him. He saw no one, but that didn't mean anything to his anxiety. He stood off to the side and watched as Ian lit one sparkler for Yevgeny and one for Abbi, who twirled around and waved the stick like a magic wand. As Abbi played, Ian looked back at Mickey who smiled and gave a small wave as he finished his cigarette. 

"Come on Daddy!" Abbi called. He just shook his head and gestured for her to continue. She couldn't take that for an answer, however, and raced to him, the sparks from the sparkler flying behind.

"Daddy, come on!" She pleaded.

"You really shouldn't run with those," Mickey replied simply. She pouted, knowing he was trying to distract her more than he was actually scolding her, though of course he was right. Just then, her sparkler died.

"Daddy..."

"I can't, Abbi. I'm sorry. Why don't you go get another?" She stared at him a moment, then grabbed his hand and pulled insistently until he followed with an eyeroll. He pulled out his lighter for the next sparkler.

"You'll be fine, babe." Ian whispered when they rejoined him. Mickey glared as he took the next sparkler and lit it for her, Ian lighting another for Yevgeny. Abbi beamed at Mickey for joining her and thanked him for lighting the sparkler for her. She and Yev made shapes together until they too died out.

"Is there another, Dad?" Abbi asked, racing back to them.

"Nope, that was the last one!" Ian informed her. She frowned but nodded. "Wasn't that fun?" He asked excitedly. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Ian's legs.

"Thank you!" Ian ran his fingers through her hair and nodded.

"Yep, no problem. Better go off and play with the kids until--" 

Just then, the lights to the main city went mostly out.

"Oh, nevermind. Here they come!" All of the adults and children in the lot turned their attention to the skyline waiting for the show. When the first firework careened into the sky, exploding into a vibrant blue, Mickey looked to Ian who was smiling at the display.

"Whoa!" Abbi screamed. She took both of her father's hands and jumped excitedly. The adults in front of Abbi were stretching up on their tiptoes and pulling their kids up on to their shoulders, blocking Abbi's view. Mickey picked her up then and Ian helped her onto Mickey's shoulders. Abbi squealed in delight and reached forward as though trying to grab the lights in the sky.

"Daddy, look!" She cried. Mickey held onto her little shins to secure her to his shoulders and allowed himself to enjoy the display. She wriggled around a lot so some of his focus had to stay on keeping her balanced, but for the most part it was a freeing half hour of beautiful lights and heart-melting excitement from his daughter, his son, his husband... Though Mickey couldn't help but check around him to be sure no one was looking at him or checking him out, he mostly just let himself enjoy the freeing energy around him. He'd go back to worrying tomorrow, but for now he was happy to have Abbi on his shoulders and Yevgeny and Ian by his sides.


End file.
